Exterminate
by clawx2
Summary: The Doctor is in Jump City, what will he and the Titans do when a Dalek appears.  Rated T cause I don't know how it's going to turn out
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Jump City, the birds were singing, the sun was rising, and the temperature was perfect; Raven hated it. AAs Raven walked down the street to the tea shop she noticed something odd, a police box in an alleyway, she didn't stop to investigate though; '_It isn't like it is attacking the city or hurting anyone, for a matter of fact I don't think anyone can see it,' _Raven thought seeing everyone else just walk by without looking at it.

When Raven was walking back to the Tower she noticed that the police box was in a different alleyway than it was before, _'Great soon we will have to deal with an invasion, an invasion of police boxes.'_ Just as the police box was out of Raven's view a guy in a trench coat stepped out.

* * *

Just then a flash of light appeared on top of Titan's Tower and something floated out and it uttered one word, "Exterminate!"

* * *

As the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS he saw the end of a blue cloak swish around and out of sight. _'That's strange a blue cloak? Am I in the right time period?"_ With that the Doctor walked on to the street to see that girl in the blue cloak again just in time to see a teleporter beam hit the top of what looked like a giant "T," then the girl in the blue cloak was enveloped in, what looked like a shadow, and disappeared.

* * *

**AN:I don't own Doctor Who or Teen Titans.**

** Which companions do you want with the doctor?**

** Rose  
Captain Jack  
Donna**

**or any combination of the three**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What? What? What? Donna, Rose, Jack get out here."

"Yes Doctor?"

"There is something wrong we are on 21st century Earth and people are using teleporter beams, naturally."

"That is bad," Jack said before turning around to face a guy who just walked up, who was green, "Hello, I'm Captain Jack, who are you?"

"Jack, stop it."

"What, I was only saying hi?"

"Exactly, a green kid though; think about it, a _green kid_ in the _twenty first_ century, not _thirty first_. Something is wrong here, hello I'm the Doctor who are you?"

"Um… Beast Boy; why are you only disturbed because I'm green in this century, not that I'm just green?"

"We've seen weirder," Rose said.

"Oi, Spaceman, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, but if I had to take a guess then I would have to say that the girl that I saw in the blue cloak is, at least, an acquaintance of yours."

"You saw Rae?"

"Yes."

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not a kid; I'm eighteen!"

"Yeah well he is over three hundred, I'm over nine hundred; you are a kid."

"Wait what, really? I think you need to talk to Rae, follow me."

Just as we were walking away Beast Boy's communicator went off.

"Beast Boy, come in, we need you back at Titan's Tower three minutes ago; an alien just beamed down on our roof and has disappeared."

"Alien? Can we help?"

"What you guys fight aliens?" scoffed Beast Boy.

"Pretty much everyday greenie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Donna apologize please."

"Wow if you want her to apologize…" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine then come on."

* * *

Once everyone was back at the Tower and introductions were made The Doctor walked over to the large screen and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"So lets see what type of teleporting was done. What! What! BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked while reaching forward to place her hand on his shoulder.

"The worst, most vile, most horrid _creatures _ever."

As soon as the Doctor said that his three companions looked at each other in fear knowing _what_ the Doctor meant, and started to come up with a plan.

"How many?"

"I don't know Jack, I think one, but that is all it takes is one then there is hundreds, thousands, millions."

"Um… excuse me, what is it? Is it your dad friend Raven?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't care who her dad is, these are worse."

"My _father_ was the king of hell, the incarnation of evil, the devil, the monster of monster's nightmares, the destroyer of worlds, devourer of good."

"They are worse," the Doctor stated curtly.

"How can…"

The Doctor gave Raven a look that made her shut up.

"_I'm_ what monsters have nightmares about, _I'm _the destroyer of worlds, _I _have my name written through out the stars in many universes, _I _have saved the Earth and many other planets with at most only eight other people, trillions of times, _I _am the very last of my race, _I _feel every planet falling through space at impossible speeds, _I_ see every turn that time can take, _I _have all the knowledge of my home universe in my head, and _I _am the last of my species for a reason; _I_ am a Time Lord."

The way the Doctor said it made everyone shut up until Raven remembered reading a scroll about 'a physician for the universe who is a lord of time, who can destroy or protect any world.'

"It's you, 'the universe's physician' that some of my scrolls mention."

"Most likely, now this _creature_ that either caused us to be here or followed us to this universe is out there killing, recharging, or duplicating. We need to kill it and fast."

"We are heroes we do not kill ever."

"You don't have time to be naïve Robin, if you don't kill, you will be killed. This is nothing like you have ever faced. No emotions except hate, it lives to destroy, it wants totally destruction, except for its species."

"But we…"

"You killed Raven's father, these are much worse. Raven's dad has minions which he would use to help destroy the universe because he can't alone, these can, especially in a universe that has no knowledge of them."

"If you have all that power, you must be a god."

The Doctor seemed so disgusted by this idea all the titans that saw his face backed up.

"I'm always one choice away from being a god, but…" then Rose took over.

"Having the power of all time and space in your hands will drive you insane or kill you."

"And how do you know that, blondie?"

"Because I held this power, I could do anything including defeating millions of these creatures in under thirty seconds and brought back Jack forever. It is so intoxicating, the power, it allows you no limit."

The tension in the room was so powerful that you could cut with a hammer.

"Now then, we really have to start looking for them and be weary."

"Jack, don't be so…" The Doctor stopped talking and spun around to face Raven once more, this time Beast Boy stepped in the way. "I wouldn't try if I was you, you won't survive with your brain intact," this time Donna spoke up.

"I was lucky after a few months of it being purged from my mind I was back up and working."

Beast Boy suddenly flashed a look across his face, "Wait so you two were goddesses?"

"No only Rose."

"No only Bad Wolf."

"Who's Bad Wolf?"

"Who Rose was with all that power, she wasn't herself and took on a new identity for the time she held that power."

"Then what were you?"

"I was like a Time Lady meta-crisis."

"So are we…" Jack started once more before another alarm blared.

"Incoming space ship."

"Pull it up," both Robin and the Doctor said at the same time.

"I don't recognize it, aim weapons."

"Wait, Doctor is that…"

"What? But that is impossible! What?"

"Doctor who is it?" Jack asked

"But it can't be she…"

"Doctor?" Rose asked with a voice full of worry.

Donna then muttered underneath her breath, "Looks like the Dalek will have to wait."

"It is…"

* * *

**An: Cliffhanger, thanks to everyone who reviewed, people wanted different one's so i put all three, pleas review, and any suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not mine, all the characters belong to their respective owners, not me**

* * *

"G.I. Jane," Donna finished.  
"Who?"  
"Her name is Jenny; she is a clone daughter of me."  
"And why is that impossible?"  
"She was dead."  
"But then wouldn't she…"  
"Too human, it was probably the terra former…,"  
"Most likely, but what if…"  
"I don't know, it was most likely…"  
"Guys, you're doing it again."

"I guess all the knowledge isn't gone," Beast Boy chimed in hoping to lower the tension.

"Jenny come in this is the Doctor."

"Hey dad, guess what I found an old, new, friend of yours and she helped me alter one of the machines that created me to isolate the Time Lord DNA and create a clone from that; you are a granddad."

"That's wonderful G.I. Jane, what's his name?"

"Donna is that you? His name is Jack and you will never guess what he calls himself."

"The Captain?" Jack guessed.

"How did you know?"

"Why did you name him Jack?"

"I know Jack was one of your children of time, an immortal one, but he has so much in his future."

"Want to tell me what?" Jack asked.

"Nope, spoilers."

"So let me guess who it was that you met."

"River Song," Jenny, Donna, and the Doctor answered at the same time.

"So Titans, permission to beam on down?"

Robin stepped into the screen view, "Yes, aim for this room."

Two peopled 'beamed' down.

"Hello you must be the Captain Jack, I'm Captain Jack," The immortal Jack stepped forward.

"Please, you're at least two hundred years old for me," The Time Lord, the Captain, Jack said.

"Gosh what's with all the discrimination," Jack responded turning to the Doctor and winking.

"This has nothing to do with discrimination, right now you are too old and I'm too young, but if we meet in a different time…" The Captain winked at Jack.

"What about the _creatures_ we were talking about before?" Cy said trying to steer the conversation away from where it was heading.

"How is it Doctor that every time you seem to destroy these guys forever…?" The Captain started.

"That they keep coming back?" Jack finished.

"I wish I knew."

"Jack and I should be the only people who should go out," The Captain stated.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"We are the only two who can't die."

"Wait but you are a Time Lord like the Doctor so why can't he go? Not that I'm complaining about him not having to be in the front lines for once."

"No, I'm a Time Lord yes, but I'm so much more; I'm like Jack," The Captain showed this by taking out a gun and shooting Jack, then himself, both of them stood up a second later.

"No guns," The Doctor stepped forward to take the Captains gun.

"I'm not giving it to you granddad, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because I will use it if I have to, but not until I give them a choice; you may be my granddad, but I make my own choices."

"Still…"

"Plus this is a special gun that works on all Dalek and beings of equal destruction."

"Which species has equal destruction?"

"Vashta Nerada," All space travelers jumped out of the shadows and onto only light at the mention of that species, "and Time Lords, non-immortal ones."

"But don't use it near me."

"Deal, let's go Jack."

"See you in a little bit."

Throughout this entire exchange the Titans where all backing up and attempting to blend into the background.

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Donna asked.

"Hey Bird Boy get over here lets spar," Jenny yelled.

"Fine, only if you are prepared to lose."

"My money is on the hot space chick," Beast Boy yelled instantly getting slapped by Star, Rae, and the Doctor.

"Don't worry boyfriend Robin, my proverbial money is on you."

"Thanks Star."

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Cy yelled into a mike that came from his little finger, "Fight!"

The 'fight' only lasted three seconds in that time period only a few people actually saw what happened, partly because of a smoke pellet that was dropped from Robin. Before most of the smoke cleared Beast Boy and the Doctor made the same sound that indicates that someone got hurt; the "Ugh."

"What happened?" Everyone pleaded, but all that those two did was point and cringe.

Once all the smoke cleared everyone saw why, Robin was pinned to the grown by Jenny in a very painful position.

"Do you give Bird Boy?"

'_Grumble'_

"I didn't hear you?"

"Yes, I give up."

"Wow."

"Jenny, how is he Time Lord now?"

"He is smart, smarter than you in knowledge but not wisdom; he returned to your war and plunged his head into the Untempered Schism."

"And he's not insane how?"

"Again I don't know, probably because he is immortal."

"He never said anything about his skin feeling like it was being ripped off?"

"No, why?"

"That's what an immortal Time Lord would feel like."

"Oh, no but I really don't think that he feels like that or else he would have said something about it."

"Whatever you say; Cyborg can you run a full spectral analysis for any unknown traces of elements?"

"Sure, what are you all going to do?"

"I'm going back into the Tardis and into the library and find out what is going on in the multiverse to be the cause of dimensional walls opening."

"I'm coming with you."

"Rae…" Beast Boy pleaded.

"I'll be okay Gar," she then leaned in and kissed him before taking off behind the Doctor into the recently appeared Tardis.

"Move over big guy I'll help you."

"Sure."

"So… Robin was it, what has been going on around here because the Doctor has always said that it is dangerous to travel in-between the different universe but he took advantage of a hole to save me, after the other one died, and then this happened, unnoticed by him."

"Nothing that we, the League or anyone else has noticed, though there was you guys so how do we know that it isn't you all how are behind it and you have our team split up. Beast Boy is over there talking with Donna, Cyborg and Jenny, Raven is with the Doctor, and you are here; you could be trying to get us and the two Jacks could really be sneaking around the Tower looking for who knows what."

"Well I would have to admit that is a genus idea, but no we aren't, we really do travel through time and space."

"Why are you all so adamant on destroying these 'creatures,' as the Doctor calls them?"

"They have destroyed to destroy all of space and time on multiply occasions, they would succeed without the Doctor, he is so amazingly powerful for someone with no powers."

"So you follow him blindly?"

"Hardly, the only one that would've followed an order blindly when there isn't trouble was our Jack, but he thinks like a leader now so he thinks for himself."

"I still don't understand why we have to kill?"

"I'm sorry Star, we aren't asking you to, we will; it's just if we don't they will destroy everything and then the Doctor last."

"What is their history together?"

"The Doctor's entire species was wiped out by them completely, and many friends; he has stopped them many times."

"How many?"

"Too many too count but I bet he remembers exactly how many."

"So this is vengeance?"

"No, if you have seen all of time like us then you would know it is worth it to carry their deaths to protect everyone who has ever existed and everyone who ever will exist."

"But you trap them…"

"I'm sorry if you can't see it clearly but we have to or they will destroy everything except themselves."

"The Batman constantly faces the Joker, who has killed thousands and a teammate of his, and constantly catches him and doesn't kill him, because once you cross that line it is too hard to go back."

"Well these have killed trillions and won't ever die, because they are a species not a person."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Even if you have to sacrifice your life to stop them you should because if we can get rid of all Daleks with one of our deaths we would."

"So you would throw away your life for death of an entire species?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you any better than them?"

"Because if I have to bare the death of an entire species to save everyone else I will, because if I don't I will be dead anyways."

"So it is a suicide wish that you want to have?"

"Imagine if you know that you didn't kill them they would kill everyone you every cared about or loved; Batman, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and everyone else. You are prepared to throw away your life for them so am I."

"No you are prepared to throw away lives that aren't yours to save people _you_ know."

"Think about every time you go to battle you know people will throw themselves in front of you because they _know_ you will save everyone they care about, you are now carrying their life, hopes, and dreams; know think that you are carrying a hundred, a thousand, people's lives would you have not killed the one who did it before they had a chance too? Now think if instead of hundreds or even thousands that it is _trillions_, what would you do?"

"Find another way."

"You can't, and you won't realize that until they kill everyone you have every known from existence."

"But they won't because we will stop them, because right now there is only one."

"Doctor come in this is Jack, come in."

"Jack this is Rose go."

"We found them, they are about to attack the city."

"Them?"

"There are at least several hundred here."

"See you naïve idiot, we are dead now if we don't kill, call in everyone who is willing to help and send everyone else away; Doctor there are hundreds we have to act."

"Calling everyone, come in, we have a grand scale operation theta."

"Theta?"

"We prepare for everything."

Right then an army of super powered people in tights 'beamed' down right in front of us.

"Good reinforcements and anyone with any psychic powers please stay out of our minds or you will go crazy; we need to move against them and destroy them. If you have any problems with that get out. The weakness is their eye stock, anyone that is afraid of dying stay out also. Keep in mind you can't capture, reason with, or plead to them."

"I thought the Doctor hates not giving beings a chance?" Donna asked Rose quietly.

"None of you are to attack until I give them a choice, I'm going out to meet up with the Jacks, Rose stay here; you two, allons-y."

He was pointing at Superman and Batman.

* * *

**AN:Please give any advice, this part of the story is about up but I will be moving on into another shortly after that is a continuation of this story. Please Review :)**


End file.
